The Visit
by die-pink-die
Summary: Jeanne visits the guys for the weekend to check up on them and Cody.
1. The Phone Call

Story: The Visit

Ch. 1: The Phone Call

Zach smiled and stretched as he left his seat. His Concept and Form class had gotten out half an hour early. Since he didn't have to work this afternoon, he could go straight home now.

_Home. Cody.__** Shaun.**_

With that thought, he burst into a quick jog abandoning his sluggish pace. He reached his car, pausing to catch his breath in the early September heat. He quickly opened the car, turned on the AC, and began the drive home.

He would admit to being hesitant to use the word at first, fearing the worst at any moment. But now, three months later, he knew it was the truth.

He and Cody _were _home, there was no other place for them. He contemplated everything that had happened since they had left San Pedro. He scowled as he realized that Jeanne hadn't called once.

_Mother of the Year, _he thought bitterly.

Thinking of Jeanne distracted him so much that he missed their driveway. He snorted at himself, hating that she affected him even from so far away.

He pulled into the driveway and unlocked their front door. Shaun was reading a book on the couch in the living room and didn't notice him come in. Zach crept in quietly.

"Shouldn't you be working on your next bestseller?"

Shaun tensed slightly.

"Whoa, Zach! You startled me. I wasn't expected you for another…" He glanced at his watch.

"Hour at least."

Zach grinned at him. But before he could say anything, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

He almost dropped the phone in shock when he saw the flashing number.

"Jeanne?"

He saw Shaun's eyes narrow. He held up a finger and walked into the kitchen for a little privacy.

Jeanne's voice was tentative on the phone. She was out of her element here.

"Zach….I…I just wanted to apologize first of all. I should never have treated you and Shaun the way I did. I should have called sooner too but…."

Jeanne's voice broke, she sounded like she was crying.

"Jeanne, I don't know what you want from me. I love you, you're my sister but I can't just forget everything that's happened."

"No, no I don't want you to, but I want to make it up to you. I've got to see Cody too. I finally have some money saved up and I'd, well I'd like to come visit. Please?"

She sounded sincere but Zach was suspicious. His sister was selfish and manipulative. She rarely did anything out of the kindness of her heart. But maybe he should give her a chance. He'd have to talk to Shaun and especially Cody about it.

He took a deep breath before responding.

"I need to think about it and talk to Shaun and Cody about it first," he said firmly.

"Okay, yeah of course. Call me back, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and Zach? I love you and Cody. Tell him that, okay?"

Her voice broke but before he could say anything, she hung up.

Shaking his head, he walked into the living room. Shaun hadn't picked his book back up. He was rubbing his eyes but stopped and stared at Zach when he reentered the room.

Zach sat down next to him and put his head on his shoulder, trying to think of nothing but Shaun, and his smell, and the way he just kissed his forehead and was stroking his hair gently.

Shaun didn't press Zach about the phone call; he knew he would tell him eventually.

Sure enough after about ten minutes, Zach raised his head to look Shaun in the eye.

"She wants to visit."

Shaun looked at him carefully.

"Are you okay with that?"

Zach shrugged. Shaun put a hand on his cheek.

"I just don't know what to do, she said she wants to make up how she treated us, and she **should** see Cody but…"

He trailed off, it was hard to admit not trusting your family members but it was the truth. Shaun sensed his discomfort and hesitance to say how he felt, although he was pretty sure Zach didn't trust Jeanne 100 percent. Instead, he seized on another key piece of the puzzle.

"You should talk to Cody about it."

"I was going to but…I mean this is your place…are you okay with her coming?"

Shaun frowned and Zach knew why even before he started speaking.

"First off, this is not MY place, it's OURS. You know that, and of course, I'm okay with Jeanne coming to visit; ONLY to visit, if that's what you and Cody want. I want you both to be happy."

Zach looked up at him. He was always amazed at Shaun; his compassion, his honesty, his **love**for Zach. Maybe if Jeanne saw that, she'd truly realize how well off Cody was. He kissed him gently for a few minutes before Shaun pulled away.

"You know I could let you do that all day but we do need to pick the kid up in about ten minutes."

He smiled regretfully.

Zach feigned annoyance. He got up and pouted. Shaun laughed and pulled him back to the couch tenderly kissing all over his face. This time it was Zach who reminded him of Cody.

They walked out to Shaun's car; a surprisingly modest used Honda and drove to Cody's school. They waited a few minutes and soon his blonde head appeared with an enormous smile attached. The smile only grew bigger when he saw the car.

"Uncle Zach!" he shouted.

Zach got out of the car, picked up Zach and gave him a big hug. He quickly put him in the seat behind him and put on his seat belt.

"Hey Codes!"

Shaun gave him a high five from the front seat, which Cody enthusiastically returned.

Deciding to ease into it casually, Zach turned to face Cody.

"I talked to your mom today, Codes."

"Mom?" He sounded confused.

_Poor kid_, Zach thought. "Yeah, she told me she loved you. She might be coming to visit us sometime. Would that be okay with you buddy?"

Cody shrugged. "I guess."

Shaun couldn't resist saying something.

"She wouldn't be here very long, just a short visit, and you'd still be staying with us. Do you understand that?"

He glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

"Um, yeah?"

His tone was questioning. Zach glanced at Shaun and saw his own concern in his eyes. They'd have to talk to Cody about it later.

Shaun deftly changed the subject.

"What does everyone want for dinner?"

Zach was biting his lip in concentration or worry, an expression Shaun loved but hated to see. Cody however was worry free and immediately started shouting out ideas.

"Pizza! Grilled Cheese! Hot Dogs!"

"Whoa, buddy, slow down. How about grilled cheese and a little soup?"

Cody agreed after a little bit of whining, but Zach hadn't said a word. As Shaun pulled into the driveway, he gave Cody the keys and told him to go upstairs and change while he talked to his uncle. Shaun got out of the car and went to Zach's side. He opened it and looked down at him. Zach continued to stare listlessly ahead.

"I shouldn't have told him."

"You did the right thing," Shaun assured him. "You want to go talk to him again? Together? We'll explain it so we know he gets it."

"Thanks Shaun…for….everything."

"You're welcome…now get up, lazy. We've got a 6 year old to take care of."

As it turned out, it took very little re-explaining for Cody to understand the situation. After about fifteen minutes, including questions, Cody seemed to get it.

Shaun rubbed both of his 'boys' on the shoulder and left to start dinner. Zach squeezed Cody onto his lap and told him that he was going to call his mom now. He wasn't sure about this but he knew with Shaun by his side, he could handle almost anything. Even Jeanne's absolute worst.

"Hey Jeanne."

"Zach, hi."

Her voice was stronger than before.

"We've all uh talked about it and we think it would be great if you came to visit. We're all looking forward to it." He forced his voice to sound cheery despite the anxiety he felt.

Jeannie couldn't contain herself; she was so relieved. She really needed to see her little boy. She hated that she had the thought but she knew she was worried about him being around Shaun and Zach being….that way. She felt guilty but she couldn't control it. She hoped seeing their home and Cody would reassure her and maybe she could repair the broken bridges with her brother and even Shaun maybe.

"Oh Zach, thank you so much, I really appreciate it." She allowed herself to gush. Her tone softened slightly.

"Is Cody there, is he uh with you?"

"Yeah he's right here."

"Do you think I could speak to him please?"

Her voice had a slight edge to it that Zach really didn't like. She had almost seemed like a decent human being there for a second, he would really have to stay on his guard while she stayed with them. He handed the phone to Cody, covered the receiver and asked if he wanted to talk to his mom. He nodded but seemed nervous. He kept Cody in his lap so he could pretty much hear both sides of the conversation.

"Cody? How are you?"

"I'm good, Mom. How are you?"

Zack stifled a nervous laugh; Cody was clearly trying to imitate some of the phone conversations he had overheard.

The conversation did reassure Jeanne slightly; he certainly seemed happy and healthy. Still, the sooner she got to California, the better she would feel. She asked to speak to Zach again so they could pick out a date.

"I know this is sort of soon but would this weekend be okay? I really want to see my son and you as soon as possible."

"Jeanne, before you get here, you have to know some things. You can't take Cody. I know it's hard to see him for only a few days but we both know he's better here."

There was a long pause and a sigh.

"I do know that, Zach, and I had no intention of taking him."

The edge was back in her voice and Zach didn't know whether to believe her or not. Before he could think of something to say, Jeannie had added to her statement.

"I just want to see him, and smell him, and touch him and just…"

She couldn't explain it, at least not without revealing her worry.

"Okay Jeanne."

He had walked into the kitchen where Shaun had finished several grilled cheese sandwiches and had a small pot of tomato soup nearly ready. While covering the speaker, he informed Shaun of Jeannie's plans. He nodded and mouthed 'ok' while stirring the soup.

"This weekend is fine, Jeanne." He grimaced slightly.

"Zach, can you stay on while I get the flight booked and everything? It's kind of confusing," she whined.

"Jeanne, we're about to eat dinner, can it wait half an hour?"

"Zach! No! I need to get a good deal on this!"

"**Fine!" **He growled.

After 40 minutes, and Shaun and Cody already eating for ten minutes, Zach hung up exasperated. Shaun robbed his back gently as he sat down.

"You mom will be here on Friday evening, Codes."

He let out a deep sign and rubbed his face before starting dinner.


	2. Arrival

**A/N-I'm trying to make Jeanne more sympathetic. I still think she's an ignorant, conniving, selfish bitch that made a horrible (series of) choice(s), but I sort of want people to understand where's she's coming from and that things are difficult for her as well. Let me know how I'm doing with that. **

Ch 2: Arrival

The next three days seemed to pass in a blur.

Zach was busy with school, working at the CalArts bookstore, homework, and the seemingly never ending job of looking after Cody, although that was the only thing he didn't mind spending more time on.

Shaun spent the days staring at the blank laptop screen that was supposed to be his second novel. He already had the whole idea and concept planned but he just couldn't force himself to sit and write the damned thing. He shook his head slowly, knowing deep down, he was just scared. He stared at the blank screen for a minute longer before starting to type.

Cody…well, Cody had school, and homework. Of course, his homework was coloring some fall leaves and learning how to spell ten words.

Zach was more than a little annoyed by his jealousy of the kid, particularly as he slaved over a six-page research paper on Baroque and Rococo art styles.

It was with a mixture of relief and anxiety that he realized it was Thursday night, the start of his weekend. Cody had been fed, bathed, and put to bed by Shaun as Zach made up the guest room.

Zach wandered into the kitchen where Shaun was making his famous margaritas. Zach threw his arms around his waist from behind and rested his head on Shaun's back.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Shaun asked

Zach mumbled something. Shaun smirked.

"Help me carry this stuff into the living room. I want to celebrate in there."

"Celebrate?" Zach's mouth quirked and his eyebrows rose

Shaun, halfway down the hall to the living room with their two glasses, turned around and began to walk backwards.

"Oh yes, didn't I tell you?" he began airily. "I finished the first chapters of my second novel today, you see…"

However, he didn't get to finish his statement because an ecstatic Zach ran to him and started kissing him with all he had. The kiss was tender and sweet, yet powerful and forceful. After a few seconds, Zach pulled back.

"SO proud of you, man. This is incredible! I-wow."

Zach's smile was so radiant and warm; Shaun knew if he hadn't already fallen for him that smile alone would have killed him. He smiled back.

"I'll be right back," Zach said dashing into the kitchen to grab the pitcher.

They each helped themselves to a glass.

"Ready for movie night?"

Zach nodded, snuggling close to him. It was something they did most Thursday nights; after Cody was asleep, they would put a movie in and have a sort of date night. He knew some might consider it lame, less than a year ago, he would have thought the same. But that was before… before everything.

More often than not, they'd end up kissing and Zach would fall asleep on Shaun's shoulder. He'd seen half (or less) of several recent films including _Babel, The Good Shepherd_, _Nanny McPhee, _and_ Man of the Year. _

Shaun looked at him sternly.

"You better stay awake, mister. You picked this one out."

Zach couldn't help it, he giggled even though he knew Shaun was being semiserious. He pouted slightly.

"I'll trrrryyy."

He whined before sitting up to kiss Shaun again. They kissed through the previews and stopped when they heard the movie's main theme, and for breath.

He snuggled up against Shaun again, and was asleep within half an hour.

Shaun looked down to comment on the lead's great acting (and **really** tight pants) and stopped, rolling his eyes at Zach's sleeping form.

_Typical. _

He ran a head through Zach's hair watching the film distractedly. He couldn't help thinking about this weekend. He knew Zach was anxious and although he would never admit it, he was too.

He had fought and worked hard for Zach and Cody, making sure they accepted him and their relationship, making sure they were both comfortable and knew how important they were to him. He wouldn't let Jeanne swoop in and destroy everything. His mind was so fixated on those thoughts, he barely noticed himself drifting off to sleep next to Zach.

The next morning, Zach woke up, wondering why the bedroom was so bright…and why the bed was so narrow. He moved slightly and nearly fell off.

Next to him, he heard Shaun moving and opened his eyes more. It took him a few minutes to realize he must have fallen asleep during the movie. But, looking over, he realized that Shaun had too. He saw Shaun realize the same thing and look at him.

"Not one word, dude."

"You officially can no longer tease me about falling asleep! For all I know, you do it just as often as I do!"

"I do not, last night was the first time ever."

"Mhm, well I gotta get Codes up for school."

"I'll make his lunch," Shaun offered.

Zach got Cody awake and dressed for the day, Shaun handed him his backpack and they left to drop him off. Cody chattered excitedly about his day.

"Can I go to Michael's house on Saturday afternoon?" He asked.

Michael was in Cody's class and lived nearby. Cody really liked going to his house and hanging out with him.

Without thinking, Zach replied.

"Of course, little man. We'll see you this afternoon, okay?'

With a cheery goodbye, Cody rushed off to join his classmates.

"Does anything else need to be done before Jeanne arrives this evening?"

Zach thought for a moment.

"I should probably clean the bathroom before she gets here," he wrinkled his nose.

Shaun frowned.

"I'm pretty sure the bathroom is clean. It just needs fresh towels and the sink is sort of cluttered. Why don't you grab a couple of fresh towels and a wash cloth, and I'll wipe down the sink?"

Zach grabbed his hand and Shaun pulled him into a hug.

Zach said quietly "Thanks, Shaun. For being so cool about this Jeanne thing and everything else really."

They parted ways, both smiling despite their uneasiness.

Zach found two fluffy light blue towels and two darker washcloths. He put one of each into her room and went into what they called Cody's bathroom.

The room was much brighter than before and he noticed Shaun had replaced one of the bulbs. Feeling stupid that he hadn't noticed one was out, he quickly put the towel and washcloth on the rack.

They both decided it was fine and moved room by room through their place. Everything looked good. Zach discreetly closed the door of their room.

Shaun started the coffee maker, but gently stopped Zach from grabbing a cup.

"Go take a nap, you look exhausted."

He **felt **exhausted and had to admit this whole thing was wearing on him especially being so close. He finished his cereal and started to their room.

"Be there in a sec," Shaun winked at him.

"If you know what's good for you!" Zach yelled back.

He knew Shaun usually did go back to sleep for a bit after dropping off Cody so he wasn't at all surprised to feel warm arms wrapping protectively around him as he fell asleep.

Shaun reawakened as usual at 9:30. He did his usual morning routine, and then woke Zach up. Zach got up and went into the living room to do some work, while Shaun continued to write.

Shortly after noon, Zach got up to see if Shaun wanted to eat. Zach made a quick salad and they ate quickly, intent on their work. Zach reminded him that they had to leave for the airport right after picking up Cody and Shaun nodded, returning to his study.

Zach called Jeanne and confirmed the details of her arrival. As the plane was preparing to take off, she did not have time to chat. He felt guilty for being grateful. He quickly packed a small snack for Cody to eat while they waited for Jeanne. He did a final inspection and tried to see their deliberately simple townhouse the way a nasty, rude, person would. He shrugged and gave up. Putting his school stuff away, he began to sketch.

He heard the clock strike two, and put his portfolio away. He showered and put on jeans and a button up shirt. Then, he changed into better looking khakis. He switched back to the jeans. He was about to change into a sweater when he heard a confident voice.

"The khakis look better with the sweater but if you're wearing that shirt-which is mine by the way-go with the jeans. Of course," Shaun said emphatically, "you look **amazing **in whatever you're in…or out of." He smirked.

"Shut up," he said before he could stop himself.

He still wasn't good with compliments. Shaun didn't seem to mind, instead grabbing him and pulling him out of the bathroom. He kissed him on the nose.

"Let's go, beautiful. It's 2:55."

He groaned as he grabbed the packed crackers, his phone and followed Shaun outside.

Cody was waiting when they arrived at his school.

Zach carefully addressed him.

"Do you remember where we are going Codes?"

Cody shook his head confusedly.

"We have to go to the airport." he began.

"Mom!"

"Good job, little dude." Shaun said, his face grim despite his light tone.

They arrived at the airport just as Zach's phone started buzzing.

"Hey, we just pulled up."

"Ok, we've landed. I'll be on the sidewalk in about ten minutes."

Zach took a deep breath.

"Come on, Cody, let's wait outside so your mom knows where we are."

They only had to wait a few minutes before Jeanne appeared. As soon as she saw them, a huge smile appeared on her face. It weirded Zach out a little bit, but he supposed separation did that to people.

She picked up Cody and grabbed Zach in a big hug. Zach noticed the surprise in her eyes when she saw Shaun's car.

Jeanne couldn't believe she was finally here. Seeing Cody immediately put her at ease. Zach looked happy too. She knew she had been wrong to use and manipulate him, but he had been all she had for so long.

She glanced over at the car, and was surprised to see something so simple.

_Probably expected a Mercedes or a Lexus, _Zach thought wryly. He opened the door for her and gestured for her to get in.

"Shaun, how are you?"

"Great, Jeanne. You?"

They were both pleasant, their tones identically light. However, if you knew both of them, you'd realize the awkwardness and uneasiness that punctuated every word.

"Good. I'm good. Um Shaun, I really…I'm sorry. For everything. I had no right-"

Shaun cut her off.

"You don't need to apologize, Jeanne. It's over now."

Zach looked at Shaun and knew he was slightly surprised but was reserving judgment on Jeanne, even though his face stayed perfectly level.

The car was silent as Shaun drove home.

As they pulled in, Zach and Shaun took turns speaking.

"Cody, get changed and put your clothes in the laundry." Shaun instructed.

"Jeanne, I'll take you to your room so you can rest or unpack while we make dinner."

As they walked into the house, they discussed the possibilities for dinner. They looked so...Jeanne struggled to find the word.

She thought of her mother suddenly. Surely, she wouldn't have had a problem with Zach being…gay. She almost couldn't bring herself to use the word. She was so lost in thought that she had stopped walking. Zach and Shaun were already in the kitchen. Zach, however, noticed she wasn't following and came back to see what she was doing.

"Hey Jeanne, you okay? I was going to show you to your room?" He questioned.

"Um yeah fine, just thinking."

"About?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Mom."

Even before she said it, she knew he wouldn't believe her. He hadn't really understood her and to a lesser extent their father. They were similar: practical, no nonsense, cold sometimes. But they did have emotions, and she did think of their mother, she just tried to avoid it because it was so painful.

He just nodded and showed her to her room. He showed her the bathroom and pointed out Cody's bedroom. He wasn't sure how to tell her he shared a bedroom with Shaun, or how far away it was.

He knocked on Cody's door and asked how he was doing.

He opened the door wearing an old yellow tee shirt of Shaun's that reached past his knees, bright orange pajama pants, and his trademark huge smile.

Zach stared at him for a few seconds before telling him to go help Shaun with dinner.

"I do miss him you know. I mean I know you think I'm…" Jeanne trailed off looking at Zach.

She struggled, trying to make him understand.

"You did what was best for him Jeanne."

_Eventually, _he thought with a touch of bitterness.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour," he said as he walked past her.

She looked at him feeling her emotions running wild inside. She was confused about the whole situation, frustrated that she didn't think neither Zach nor Shaun understood her, happy that Cody seemed happy and well adjusted, and of course sad that she had to say goodbye to him the day after tomorrow. 

She washed her face and put her hair up before walking briskly into the kitchen. She would make them understand, they had to.

**A/N 2-this chappie was LONG! Had a lot of info to throw out. I just hope it all made sense. Let me know! Thanks for reading! I also am going through each chapter and editing it for continuity and other errors.**


	3. Saturday

The home was quiet on Saturdays. The day usually ended up as 'family day' for lack of a better word. They tried to spend it together, whether that was simply collapsing together on the couch watching cartoons, playing games together (inside or out), this was usually the day where they forgot everything else, at least temporarily.

Of course, sometimes things changed. Cody had friends over or went to their homes. There were birthday parties, school events, garage sales, etc. Either way, they tried to relax for a little while before another week began.

Shaun woke up, remembered Jeanne, and then remembered that Cody had a play date that day. He also noted, unsurprisingly, that it was just past ten. He couldn't sleep much later than that. Zach was awake as well and judging by the look on his face, he had probably remembered Jeanne as well.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Zach shrugged.

"Usual's fine."

The "usual" on Saturdays was cereal and toast with whatever, simple and quick to make.

"I'll go see if Jeanne's awake."

Zach volunteered. _At least I know she won't be all drugged up or with some stranger. _He knocked at the door to her bedroom. There was a pause before he heard a voice that didn't sound very awake.

"One sec…"

"It's okay, Jeanne. Just wanted to see if you were ready to eat yet. If you want to sleep longer, it's fine."

The door opened. Jeanne was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was wet.

"If you guys are eating, sure. But I can wait."

"Right."

He was slightly shocked to see her awake, in San Pedro he had had to drag her out of bed. It was easier getting Cody up most days.

He shook himself inwardly. 

"Shaun and I usually make toast and have cereal. Is that okay?"

"Fine."

He walked back to the room he shared with Shaun, already dressed in his standard jeans and casual tee shirt,

"Jeanne will be ready in a few minutes."

Shaun nodded.

"You get dressed and I'll get Cody up. He's going to Michael's later, right?"

Zach nodded, feeling slightly guilty that he had forgotten.

"I'm sure his mom or dad will call later to confirm it."

Shaun nodded exiting the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Shaun, Zach, Cody and Jeanne were in the kitchen. Zach had put out a few different types of cereal and spreads for the bread that was toasting.

"Codes, was Michael going to call you about getting together today?"

Cody looked up at Zach for a minute; Zach could tell he was trying to remember his conversation.

"I think so…" his voice trailed off questioningly.

"You can call him after breakfast."

Shaun said gently. He glanced at Jeanne.

"Michael is a friend from Cody's school."

She nodded. She had figured. She knew he would of course; knew he would be smart, well adjusted and taken care of by two people who loved him. At least, in her very core she did. She had just had to make sure, had to chases away those nagging questions and doubts that had plagued her since she had gone to Oregon.

A few minutes later, Shaun's phone rang. It was Michael, politely asking for Cody. Eventually, as with every child get together, the adults spoke to each other.

"Two's great. We'll see you then. Great."

Zach hung up the phone.

"Can we watch cartoons now, Uncle Zach?"

"Of course, buddy. Why don't you and your mom go into the living room? Shaun and I can handle the mess in here."

"Don't be silly, Zach. I can clear the table. Enjoy your day off."

For the second time in an hour, Jeanne had surprised him. 

"Um, okay. Just uh put stuff in the sink for now."

Jeanne nodded and cleared the table quickly, joining them in the living room only moments later. Surveying the scene before her, she felt a pang she couldn't identify.

Cody was sitting in Zach's lap, but leaning against Shaun, one arm thrown against Zach. The three were all squeezed together on the couch. Cody looked happier than Jeanne had ever seen him. His eyes were lit up and his grin was wide. She took a deep breath and sat down discreetly on a nearby chair.

"Jeanne, come here. There's space next to us, right Cody?"

Zach knew she was out of her element and she was still family. Despite everything, despite his suspicions, and her possibly questionable motives, she was still family and that wasn't something Zach could easily forget.

She looked at him and sat down beside him, immediately feeling better as Cody reached out to her smiling.

They spent the rest of the morning like that. Jeanne found herself relaxing and enjoying the warmth of it all. She even caught herself laughing along to some of the weirder situations in the cartoons.

Just after one, Shaun and Zach reminded Cody of his play date and told him to go change. They made sure he brushed his hair and teeth as well.

"I can drive."

Zach offered without thinking. He cringed inwardly when he heard Jeanne.

"You have a car Zach?"

"Yeah, I have a part time lease."

He elaborated slightly so she wouldn't get any ideas.

"My job at school helps with everything the scholarship doesn't cover; car, books, and other stuff I need. Codes, you ready to go?"

Jeanne joined them as they dropped him off. The ten-minute ride was silent. Michael and his mother were waiting outside to greet them. After a few pleasantries, they left again arriving home shortly.

Shaun mentioned lunch and asked if they were hungry. The siblings shrugged. Shaun muttered something about making a quick side dish before dinner later. Before walking into the kitchen, he gave Zach a meaningful look. Zach took a deep breath. This conversation had to happen, and he'd rather do it while Cody was elsewhere.

"Jeanne, we need to talk. Why don't you sit down?"

He gestured to the couch. Jeanne's eyes had narrowed. She already knew where this conversation was headed. She knew they suspected her of all sorts of terrible things, some of which she couldn't honestly deny.

Zach tried to begin gently.

"Jeanne, I just need to know…I mean…"

He paused; there was really only one way to do this. He just had to come straight out and ask. He didn't want to be blunt but he didn't know how else to ask the question that threatened to come out every second he spent with her.

"Why did you come here?"

He winced, it sounded so harsh but it was too late.

Jeanne looked at him allowing herself to scowl. Truthfully, it was a fair question and she knew it. She felt angry and defensive. She couldn't bring herself to admit Zach had a point, or her own guilt at doubting him.

"I'm here to see my son. You do remember he is MY son?"

She snapped back icily.

Zach opened and closed his mouth a few times, too angry and shocked to speak. He didn't even hear Shaun come up behind up.

He put his hands on Zach's shoulders and rubbed them gently.

"I remember Zach giving up all of his dreams once, and willing to do it again without a second thought, to care for him as well."

His tone was perfectly level and calm. However, there was a quiet force behind his words; a strength that suggested he was prepared to defend his words with actions. There was a fire in his eyes Zach had only seen once before.

Jeanne was silent for a long time. She stared at her fingertips, struggling with her thoughts. She looked up at Shaun and Zach.

"You're right."

She shook her head.

"I should never have done that to you. You're the best thing for Cody."

She looked directly at Shaun.

"Both of you. I was so wrong to do everything I did. It wasn't right. I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you."

She took a deep breath.

"I came here to-I just needed to see, I needed to know Cody was okay. I shouldn't have-I should have trusted you both. I'm sorry. But I want to fix it. I do, really."

Zach moved closer to her.

"It can't happen overnight, Jeanne. It takes time, you know."

She nodded and they hugged. She awkwardly stood up and reached out to Shaun who cautiously did the same.

"Thank you for taking care of my son…and my brother."

She hesitated with the last part. He nodded.

"I'll always be here for them. **Always**."

A flash of understanding passed through her features as she pulled back with a slight smile. It was the first time Shaun had seen the family resemblance between them.

"Let me take you out to lunch or maybe an early dinner, please?"

Zach and Shaun looked at each other and then started to speak at once.

"That's okay-Cody-really, it's fine-"

Jeanne looked at them sadly.

Shaun's phone rang. He was surprised to see it was Michael's mother; they had only dropped Cody off an hour ago. He answered it.

"Yeah, that's fine. Yeah we'll see you later tonight then. Great, thanks for calling."

"Michael and Cody are going to the beach with Michael's parents. They think they'll be there a couple of hours, grab dinner, and then drop off Cody afterwards."

"Well then," Jeanne said in a slightly false cheery voice, "sounds like you two just got yourselves a free dinner out then."

Shaun allowed himself to feel hopeful about the future. It was hard to ignore the look Jeanne had given him Maybe she was starting to change. Zach was right though; it would be a slow process to rebuild the relationships if they could ever be fully healed.

Shaun suggested a little beachside restaurant he and Zach had been to a few times. Zach told them that he had to go shower and change.

An hour and a half hour, they arrived at the restaurant. Once they were seated and the waiter left, Zach decided to pry a little deeper into her life. Hopefully, he wouldn't upset her.

"How's Alan?"

"He's great; he's involved with a construction company now so the work is pretty steady."

"That's great to hear."

"Yeah, we're getting by. It's still not enough for Cody of course. But he's with you guys so I'm not worried."

There was sadness in her eyes despite her smile. Shaun felt sorry for her. Before he could help it, he gently tapped her on the back. He saw Zach smile at him.

Zach wondered if a relatively normal family dynamic could work for them. It seemed like something that their family had never had, at least not since he had been really little, before Mom got sick and Dad's injury. Maybe it could work out. If Jeanne was serious about staying in contact and changing what she thought of them, it could work. It could. He smiled as Shaun reached over to comfort her.

Yeah; this could work.

Jeanne excused herself saying what she wanted in case the waiter came back.

"You okay, babe?"

Zach nodded. Jeanne came back and they had a very pleasant dinner with noticeably less tension than previous dinners both at Shaun's and in San Pedro.

They talked and laughed. When the check came, Shaun reflexively reached for it, but Jeanne beat him to it.

She paid quickly and wordlessly brought it up to the front.

"Thanks Jeanne. It's very sweet of you."

Shaun said as they drove home. Zach seconded his comments. Shaun's phone rang and he handed it to Zach.

"Hello? Yeah, that's fine. Sure, no problem. Thanks. See you soon."

"They wanted to make sure it was okay for Cody to have ice cream."

Jeanne laughed picturing Cody the last time she had seen him eat ice cream; he had gotten it all over his face, his clothes and everything else.

Cody was dropped off about an hour later. Zach told him to go take a quick bath but that he'd be there to help if he needed it. Half an hour later, Zach checked on him. He was drying himself off in the bathroom. Zach grabbed another towel and wrapped him up.

Normally, he or Shaun would read him a story but a sudden idea struck him.

"Hey, would it be okay if Mommy read you your story tonight?" He asked kneeling down to Cody's eye level.

"Yeah."

"Ok, put your PJs on and I'll go get your mom."

"Jeanne, Cody wants you to read him his story."

Jeanne beamed.

"Really?"

Zach nodded. Jeanne walked into Cody's room. Zach heard her and Cody, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Shaun wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He tiptoed to the room and saw Jeanne reading a book and pointing out the pictures to Cody. Shaun appeared beside him, and gently wrapped an arm around him. Zach leaned into it and enjoyed the strange yet familiar feeling.

_Family. _


	4. Departure

Departure

Jeanne woke slowly on Sunday. It was her last day with her boys. _Her boys, _she smiled as the accuracy of her waking thought hit her.

This weekend had been eye opening on a number of levels. Every lingering doubt, even the tiny ones at the back of her mind she hadn't named, had been vanquished.

They were a family. They would all make this work. Zach was right, it **would **take time but it would work. She knew it.

She dressed and peeked in Cody's room. He was sleeping with that innocent goofy smile on his face. She watched him for a minute, feeling sadness and joy well up inside her almost simultaneously.

She walked back to the guest room, carefully checking for her belongings. She tidied up the room as she walked around. She sat down on the carefully made bed. Before she had a chance to do more than look around, Jeanne saw Zach at the door.

They looked at each other. A weekend couldn't erase all the awkwardness between them, and Zach wasn't sure anything could.

"Um, when's your flight?"

_Probably the worst thing to say, _he thought.

Jeanne double-checked her ticket before answering.

"Two."

It was eleven now.

Zach went to go wake up Cody while Jeanne walked into the kitchen. Shaun had made eggs and picked up doughnuts and coffee.

He offered her some while they both struggled with conversation. Cody saved them by running into the room.

"Mom!"

Jeanne gave him a giant hug before picking him up lovingly.

"Are you leaving again, Mommy?"

His melancholy tone made her wish she could answer differently. However, she knew she couldn't. She kissed the top of his head softly and spoke.

"I am leaving, Cody. You know I can't stay here, this is Shaun and Zach's house. But I'm going to stay in touch, ok?"

She looked up at Shaun and Zach, meeting their eyes. She spoke to them as much as to Cody.

"I'll call you when I get back to Oregon. I'll call you a couple times a week. You can call me too, ok?"

Zach distantly heard Cody murmur "ok," and saw Jeanne's eyes fill with tears for the briefest second.

She put him down and Shaun gave him a plate for his brunch. Jeanne and Zach stared at each other for a moment before sitting down at the table.

Zach couldn't tell if she she was being sincere about staying in touch with them. HE found himself surprisingly wanting her to be. He hoped she had truly changed.

As usual, Cody interrupted his thoughts.

"What are we gonna do today?"

"After we drop your Mom off, you're going to study for your math quiz tomorrow."

"Humph."

Cody made a disgruntled noise so similar to one of Zach's that Jeanne and Shaun laughed. Zach looked at them nonplussed.

"Don't feel bad, buddy. Your Uncle Zach has a lot of work to do too," Shaun added, the grin lingering on his face.

Soon, it was noon and they had to leave for the airport.

As they arrived, Zach helped Jeanne out of the car.

"I'll just uh walk you to the gate then?" he offered.

They set off together. 

"Zach, thank you so much. I know you didn't have to do any of this. I meant what I said. I WILL stay in touch, or at least I'll try."

As she looked at him, he had to believe she was telling the truth. He also realized that she wasn't the only one at fault. He had been, if not equally, at least partly to blame.

"Me too, Jeanne. I'll call you. Why don't you give me your address too?"

They wrote everything down and she promised to call once she arrived.

She reached out to hug him and tears started to fall down their faces. Zach was reminded forcibly of when Jeanne had left San Pedro.

But this was different, he reminded himself. **We're **different.

Everything had changed and everything was going to be okay.

He watched as she walked over to the boarding area. She turned around one final time and gave him a wave, smiling through her tear filled eyes.

**A/N: Weak ending? I wanted it to be similar but different (and to have Zach especially realize it) to the film's ending. I sort of like it but would appreciate any and all feedback! Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten on this story so far. You are a wonderful group! **


End file.
